


The Five Relationships The Avengers Saw Coming, And The One They Didn't

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, All The Ships, Asexual Rhodey Mentioned, Clint Barton-centric, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: The relationships that the Avengers were in were all pretty obvious. Well, except for one, and that one happens to be Clint's favorite.





	The Five Relationships The Avengers Saw Coming, And The One They Didn't

In terms of Avenger relationships, they all seemed to be painfully obvious. For example, Tony and T'Challa.

The two got along phenomenally. They were always found deep in rigorous conversation, laughing, and even flirting.  
  


"So when are you going to ask him out, kitty?" Clint teased.

T'Challa glanced at Clint. "Pardon?"

"Tin can. When are you going to ask him out?" Clint clarified with a pointed look.

T'Challa blinked. "I don't know what you mean."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Don't even. You like him, he likes you, just fuck already."

"You think Doctor Stark likes me?" T'Challa asked, his voice carefully neutral.

"Everyone knows he likes you, man. Go for it." Clint said, with a slight smile.

  
A week later, the rest of the Avengers came into the kitchen to find Tony and T'Challa kissing.

"Bout damn time," Bucky grumbled. Everyone nodded in agreement while Tony and T'Challa blushed.

 

* * *

 

For Wanda and Vision, it was more of just waiting for them to come to terms with knowing they were dating to tell the rest of the Avengers.

  
"Do you think it would be strange if Vision and I were to... be together?" Wanda asked Clint, as they made dinner together.

Clint glanced up. "Well, why would it be strange?"

"He's... an android," Wanda admitted.

"Yeah and? He still has emotions, even if he doesn't understand them. What you're made of doesn't define who you are." Clint shrugged.

Wanda smiled. "Thank you."

  
After that conversation, they openly cuddled on the couch and admitted to telepathically flirting.

"My son has found love. I'm so happy for him," Tony said, a hand clasped over his heart. Wanda threw popcorn at him.

 

* * *

 

Bucky and Natasha didn't even _ **bother**_  trying to hide their relationship, figuring it was inevitable that the others would find out.

  
When they were cuddling (well, it was more of a game of who could sit on who, and if you called that cuddling to either of their faces, you were subject to losing a limb) on the couch during a movie night, Steve stared at them looking beyond conflicted,

"Something wrong, Rogers?" Natasha asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I think he's trying to figure out who to give the shovel talk to." Clint chimed in, grinning. He twisted to face Steve. "I'll cover Natasha, you cover Bucky, and we both try not to die a slow and painful death in the process. Sound good?"

Steve thought for a moment. "Sounds great."

 

* * *

 

For Steve and Sam, there was no doubt they were dating. It was just a matter as to when they were going to actually tell everyone else. There was in fact, a betting pool.

  
Clint wasn't ashamed to be watching Sam and Steve like a hawk (pun intended) for the current week. He had money riding on it. When Steve called a team meeting in the living room, Clint had his fingers crossed the entire time the room was filling up.

"So you're probably wondering why I've brought you all here." Steve started, and as cliche, as it sounded, he was still blushing a bright pink. "But we decided that now was as good a time as ever." He took a deep breath. "Sam and I are dating, and we have been for-"

"Fuck yes!" Clint interrupted, pumping his fist in the air. "Pay up, bitches." He held a hand out.

There were groans all around, and fishing in pockets. Within a few minutes, Clint had over five hundred dollars in his palm. Clint happily organized the money and slid it into his pocket.

"You had a betting pool on whether or not we were dating?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

"No, we had a betting pool on when you were going to tell us you were dating." Bruce sighed. "Clint had this week. I was a week late." He grumbled.

Clint smiled victoriously. "Thanks, Steve. You just helped pay for a new set of arrows." He sang. Sam groaned and put his head in his hands.

 

* * *

 

There was a bit of argument about whether or not everyone actually knew Bruce and Thor were dating before they admitted to it. Tony swore up and down, of course, he knew who his science bro was dating, but Clint figured it was a bit of hindsight bias. He would admit, he hadn't outright  _ **known**_ , but it certainly didn't  _ **shock**_  him either. But how they admitted to it, was a bit amusing.

  
"I'm telling you, I'm dating a damned supersoldier. I have the best sex." Sam argued over breakfast with a few others in the room.

"I'm dating a supersoldier with a metal arm and actual experience. No comparison, Wilson." Natasha retorted, her voice smooth.

Tony snorted. "I'm dating a  _ **king**_. I win."

"I'm dating a god, _ **I**_ win," Bruce muttered under his breath, getting a cup of tea.

"What now?" Tony asked, staring at his coffee as if he thought it was making him hallucinate.

Bruce glanced up. "I figured you all knew. Thor and I started dating while you were off doing your pissing contest." Thor smiled around a mouthful of pop tarts.

"Well, not the weirdest thing going on in this tower," Sam admitted. There were nods of agreement. "I still think I have the best sex though." He held his ground.

"Friend Sam, while I do not wish to make the good Captain seem incompetent, I feel the need to tell you I am the god of fertility as well as thunder." Thor pointed out. Sam's eyes widened comically.

"Told you." Bruce smiled, sipping his tea.

 

* * *

 

"So, Hawkass. How does it feel knowing you're the only one not getting any of all the Avengers?" Tony teased.

Clint looked up from his arrows he was carefully organizing. "Rhodes is single."

"Hey, don't bring me into this. I am comfortably asexual." Rhodey glanced up from his magazine.

"Exactly." Tony sang. "So really, Rhodey's in a relationship with himself. Which means you're still the only single one."

Clint had to hold back a smirk because the ring that was pressed against his chest on a chain under his shirt begged to differ. But Tony didn't need to know that. "It feels like freedom." He shrugged.

"Hawkeye, forever alone," Tony said, grinning. Clint faked a glare and went back to his arrows.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, Clint did slip up, ending his current fun, but starting a whole new type of fun.

Clint came back from a shower with only jeans on, wet and shirtless. When he wandered into the kitchen for food, Bucky was there.

"Is that a wedding ring?" Bucky asked, narrowing his eyes at the golden band hanging around Clint's neck, now in the open.

Clint looked down, then looked back up at Bucky. He rose a finger to his lips and winked. Bucky stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Does Natasha-"

"No one knows. It was a very quiet wedding, very quiet relationship. Not even on SHIELD files." Clint said.

"And you think you can keep it a secret?" Bucky arched an eyebrow.

Clint grinned. "I've been keeping it a secret since I was a SHIELD agent."

"Do I know them?" Bucky wondered.

Clint thought a moment. "You might've heard his name mentioned, but you've never met him."

Bucky nodded. "Why do you keep it a secret?"

"A lot of reasons. Once you tell people, suddenly they start meddling, everyone wants to know everything. And besides, it's kind of fun. Thrilling, you could say." Clint smiled.

"I see." Bucky knit his eyebrows together. "I won't tell anyone, but if you're going to be stupid enough to walk around with the ring in plain sight, I won't need to." Clint shrugged, winking again.

 

* * *

 

The Avengers were being escorted through the new SHIELD HQ, being introduced to agents and shown around.

"So who's in charge now?" Tony asked, looking around. "Hill?"

"I'm second in command," Maria said, glaring slightly at the genius.

Natasha tilted her head to the side. "The only person Fury would've given it to before you is-" She paused, considering it. "He died in the Battle of New York."

"Yes, I did. For about five days, or so I'm told." Phil said, walking into view with a file in his hand, flipping through it. "But no one really stays dead in this field, do they." He smiled wryly.

Clint smiled. "Hey." He leaned forward and gave Phil a quick kiss.

"Hi." Phil smiled. The looks they got were _ **priceless**_ , and Clint was glad it was all caught on the security cameras.

"You're dating him?" Natasha asked, eyebrows drawn together.

"Actually, I'm married to him. Four years next week," Clint said. The reactions to  _ **that**_  were even better.

"I... I have so many questions." Tony strangled out. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Clint 'freelancing bachelor' Barton is married to the Director of SHIELD," Sam said slowly.

Clint smiled. "Should've bet on that, Wilson." Phil chuckled in agreement.


End file.
